All Summer in a Day Ending FanFiction
by GinKasaiTatsuAkuma
Summary: This what I think happened after the children opened the closet door. The title basically explains it.


**I don** **'t own All Summer in a Day. Ray Bradbury has all the ownership of the actually story.**

* * *

They deferred their walked down the hall in the sound of cold rain as long as possible. They turned through the doorway to the room in the sound of the storm and the thunder, lightning on their faces, blue and terrible. They walked over to the closet door slowly and stood by it.

Behind the closet door was only silence.

They unlocked the door, even more slowly, too let Margot out. No one came through the closets door. The children waited a few minutes in complete silence. The only sound was the heavy pitter patter of the rain crashing on the hard jungle floors of Venus.

"Do you think she fell asleep." One girl worried hoping that was what the context suggesting.

"Maybe," William said thinking " We should go look just in case."

The children creeped around and through the doorhole. The room was dark, musty and had a metallic smell which activated their gag reflexes. Then explored further into the cramped room. The silence was broken by a scream. Everyone turned around to one of the boys pointing at something.

"L-look" he shrieked his small finger pointing at an unrecognizable figure ,that looked to be sustaining some injuries, and the other holding his face that was as white as the first drops of snow. They took a few steps closer and placed the figure as Margot. She was slumped against the wall, her bangs covering her face. Tear streaks stained her pale cheeks. There was red liquid dripping from her shoulder,legs and possibly head, most likely from banging on the door to hard. "Margo!t" the girl who remembered she was still locked in the closet cried.

All ten of them rushed to her side. One of them reached for her wrist checking for a pulse. They breathed a sigh of relief. All of the kids picked her up so there were 20 hands on her back holding Margot up. They ran out the door towards their classroom shouting for help. But there cries were droned out by the never ending clear liquid and loud bass drums and crashing symbols.

"Teacher!" The nine-year-olds screeched "Help!"

"Don't scream-WHAT HAPPENED!" Their teacher yelled when the kids and a bloody Margot came in her sight.

Everyone rushed to the hospital wing of the underground world. The kids had tears in their eyes all the way down. The next part was a blear for all of them. Four white cladded doctors took Margot from there hold and put her on a stretcher. Rushing off at record speed they barely had time to blink. Ten kids filed out of the wing struck with guilt and grief. They all had but one thought.

 _Please forgive us_

* * *

William came through the hospital wing with a bunch of flowers and card in his hands. The beautiful cost him a fortune, but he would do anything to make up for his wrong doings. The card had his apology. He spent hours making it as neat and concise as hospital was quiet except for the occasional nurse wondering. He walked the familiar path that his feet took every day. Every time hoping to see a wake Margot.

He reached his destination only to find a women standing in front of the clear window of Margot's room. She looked a lot like Margot. Same blue eyes and blonde hair. She had darker skin but, looked a lot like how the girl in the colorless bed used to. William walked over so he was right beside her staring into the room too. No one moved or made a sound. They just watched the girl hoping she would bring them both clarity by waking up.

"Are you her mother" He asked breaking the silence still staring.

He could see her nod out of his peripheral vision.

"Are visitors allowed yet?"

"No" Her voice hoarse and quiet

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know"

"Will she live?"

"Maybe"

"Is it my fault?"

"Yes"

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't updated my other story but this is just a short story I wrote for an english assignment so I thought I would put it up.**

 **Tell me what you think. ;)**

 **-Meron Orenji MP**


End file.
